User talk:Mariastudys
Access Granted Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mariastudys page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Invader Name It would appear that you've created an Invader with the same name as mine. I'm not calling out plagarism here, but I'm afraid that I might have to ask you to change that name, as I've had this character for a while longer. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm sure you'll still be a great user here. Invader Mez (talk) 20:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your kind cooperation, and welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki. See you around. Invader Mez (talk) 20:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Name Calm down. That other Maria (Not you) was my friend, Sarah. That happened waaaay before you. Tophats4ever (talk) 23:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hello, I am Invader Vex. Despite the fact that you've already been here a while, I don't believe I've made your acquaintance. I would be more than happy to meet you in person, if only to further welcome you to our Wiki and get to know you a little better. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 17:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Warning This whole, "I'm an Irken" is esclating out of control. You are not an Irken, stop trying to convince people that you are. Also, I don't know what this Taylp thing is about, but I have reason to suspect that you made her up. I may be wrong, but please change your password if I'm wrong. Saying redicolous lies in a serious manner is considered trolling, and such behavior is not acceptable''' here. You have been warned. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 04:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I must agree with Jib. While this Wiki is for sharing your Irken fanon, it is not for behaving in the same quirky and nonsensical manner that those characters often do. Please do something about Taylp, wether or not se really does exist or not, to keep her out of your account. If any further infractions are noted, you will have to face consequences. This needs to stop. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 17:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX ... What are you talking about!? look, i did NOT type the zim virus stuff or the "Taylp is an irken" thing so she was USING my account to say that. She made it up to look cool and thats why we're in trouble. I looked through the chat when i went to my bedroom. She made up about me being irken look at my page on my wiki, she was faking it again. And she does exist we call her Taylp her real name is TAYLOR. Mariastudys (talk) 18:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys It doesn't matter who said what, it needs to stop. Regardless of what happened in real life, it came out of your account, so your responsible. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 18:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not awnsering X_X because what you just said is just making me on fire! Mariastudys (talk) 19:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC)I'M OFF OF THE WIKI! Please keep your sister in check. If you cannot, then change your password! Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 03:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Okay that sounds like a good plan but, no because she does not even know my password its just that my user is always on there I'll just get rid of her its easy. Mariastudys (talk) 11:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys I recomend logging out and turning off your computer when your not using it. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 13:57, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Jib. It would be the most effective way to stop her messing around with your account. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 01:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX She's not allowed to use it anymore, she has a LAPTOP and she moved in the basement lol, our parents said that i also already changed my password Mariastudys (talk) 13:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys I'm glad you have resolved the issue. Keep up the good work! Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 21:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Chat Sorry about not saying anything on the chat..I kinda forgot I had the chat open. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 22:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) its okay..i did that yesterday.. Mariastudys (talk) 22:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys Conduct Before I give you the message that I gave to Invader Jib, I will mention something about your account being used by other people. You, the account holder, are responsible for the actions that your account takes on any wikia. You are responsible for the people in your family or people that you know, who use your account. If there were different IPs attached to the actions your account has done, it may be looked into as a potential hacking, but what your family members do on your account is YOUR RESPONSIBILITY. If your sibling goes in and spams up the board, you're going to be held responsible for not keeping your account secure enough, and you will suffer the consequences of it. Now, back to the issue I'm seeing currently. I'm going to lay down something right now with both you and Invader Jib. You do not have the right to tell other people to stop calling themselves what they want. Taylpstudys has every right to call themselves an Irken, whether it's logical or not. I call myself Ms. Bitters, but it doesn't actually mean that I am her. Imagination is the success of the human race nowadays, and by you criticizing Talypstudys for them insisting on being an Irken, you're depriving them of imagination. You can ASK them to stop, but you cannot force them to. If they were making a more serious claim, such as being an Administrator on this wikia, we would have a problem, but until then, stop. As far as what she did on chat, I'm not acclimated with, but their actions do not change the fact that you cannot tell them to stop calling themselves an Irken. I think you may have forgotten that this is an Irken wikia, and that characters people make sometimes have attributes that they see in themselves and want to see in their characters. This is a persona, and if Talypstudys's persona is an Irken, so be it. PrimusGod (talk) 07:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Not trying to be mean here but look: Taylp has been saying she's a real irken because she think zim is REAL. She said she's not having an "imagination" look, its confirmed that Taylp had account on here and was saying these harmful messages: "Everyone on here is STUPID! All matters is that I'M A REAL IRKEN IF YOU DONT BELIVE ME THEN SCREW YOU! BCUZ I AM NOT IMAGINATING! I'M OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU (censered)S!" I am not coming on this wiki again if i have to deal with Taylp hurting people again. This ends now. I told her to stop she would'nt she keeps on saying "NO! I AM A IRKEN FOREVER JUST TELL THEM 'YOU ARE SOO STUPID AND EMPTY GO BUCK YOURSELF'" She WON'T stop if i can't ''YOU ''go ask her. I am not a critizier. Know this little miss better. Mariastudys (talk) 00:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys Yes, I saw that. I appreciate your concern! However, if any of us do see that she reappears on the wiki until her ban is over, I will have to IP block her for ban evasion. That may or may not affect you, but if she's using the same internet as you, it may. It's just a warning for the future. I don't have anything against you, though. You may want to keep your sibling in check! :) PrimusGod (talk) 08:25, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Block Situation ~To Invader Jib~ Before I leave this wiki, I changed my password, and ''my siblings were making things up! ''There is no such thing as a Tahlia or anything. Taylor came on the computer, without me telling you because I had to go to bed. And I know, I saw the history of what she was saying. I saw that picture of Jayzon, Me and her. That "kid" was my friend! And ''don't ''listen to my evil siblings. They've been saying were ''all ''hoaxes?! I don't know what to say on that but all I can say is that i'm ''NOT A HOAX!!!! . If you ever have anymore problems happening on my texting and/or my account, you can tell me. I AM ZIIIIIMM! 21:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys (BLOCKED ON 11/6/13) I may consider making your block less severe, but frankly, I have no way of telling if there really are a bunch of random people using your account. We've told you to get this under control, and you've had plenty of time to do so. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 21:48, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, my story is that my siblings were on my computer. Taylor, Jayzon, Patricia and other 5 people. They were thinking of ideas to find a way to make you block my account for no reason. And it has ''HORRIFYING. ''Because, I was sleeping in the basement and they were so loud that I can hear them through the roof. I tried to stop them but then Taylor and Jayzon said "YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE MARIA!" and just randomly slammed the door in my face. So when you and Vax were wanting proof of Taylors existance, Jayzon said "oh no--what are we going to do!?" and then Taylor went into the family photo's, putted a name of it and just sended the link in 7 seconds. Taylor wanted revenge to what we were doing to delete her user/account. And shewas acting all nice to you because she was showing off and pretending to be her old self. And then they made me a hoax and made themselves hoaxes. When I was getting ready for school today, they saw my user get blocked, they got a huge "high five". I started weeping and blocked my saftey settings off of this wiki meaning that it made Vax's and your user get deleted for some reason by thinking you were "vandilizing" me. And I will restore my saftey settings as soon as i get rid of this incident. I AM ZIIIIIMM! 21:59, November 7, 2013 (UTCMariastudys (BLOCKED ON 11/6/13) Um. Me and Vax were NOT deleted. Please don't make up stuff like that, it does no good. I'm sorry but, you are responsible for handling what comes out of your account. Feel free to think of a solution while you wait out your block. 22:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC)-Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) I meant you guys were deleted from my WIKI! I AM ZIIIIIMM! 22:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys (BLOCKED ON 11/6/13) I was never a member there in the first place. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 22:50, November 7, 2013 (UTC) This is the weirdest situation I have ever seen here. And it's happening on TWO wikis at the same time! Sergent Doomy Doom, Doomy Doomy Doomy Doom-BOOM! Boooooooom...Dooooom...Doom Boom. Doom Boom. Doom Boom. (talk) 19:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) TWO WIKIS AT THE SAME TIME? (SORRY CAPS) I AM ZIIIIIMM! 01:11, November 15, 2013 (UTC)MARIASTUDYS Okay, my Taylp was the one who typed up all that stuff (re-explained) That "Taylp likes Jib" thing was a fake! Taylp was playing around with my account to make me blocked. Its okay if i'm blocked or un-blocked because i am kinda having a "break" from this wiki a little. If I'm unblocked and I go on chat and if anyone finds cussing, spamming or trolling on my account, then don't block me because thats a setup from someone else. Oh and by the way, Taylp is moving out on 11/30/13 so, be prepared to unblock if you are able to. Also, it was my birthday 4 days ago. I AM ZIIIIIMM! 17:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys That makes no difference. YOU are responsible for whatever comes out of your account. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 18:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I can't force or tell her to stop getting on my account! She will just keep on doing it! and I know that all of it came out of my account but, I can't change my password or log out anymore! so instead Taylp just went on my account and spammed it. If this block is forever, I would'nt suggest leaving this wiki! I AM ZIIIIIMM! 22:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys I am SO sorry for my anger lately. I don't have any friends so...I have a question: how would I get Taylp off of my account when I'm not there? and heres my soulution: (i guess) I can tell my parents about this sitution. (please let me know if i spelled it wrong) And about the block. (The block was fake because there is no proof) Mariastudys (talk) 00:14, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys I. I would suggest changing your password and logging out. (I think the "can't log out" thing is a load of baloney.) If there's no way, then we simply can't have you here. If your account is spamming, then THE ACCOUNT IS SPAMMING. It can be very unpleasent to other users, regardless of who is using it. Regardless if what happened in real life, punishment will be given. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 01:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) For PrimusGod: Okay, my story is that my siblings were on my computer. Taylor, Jayzon, Patricia and other 5 people. They were thinking of ideas to find a way to make you block my account for no reason. And it has HORRIFYING. Because, I was sleeping in the basement and they were so loud that I can hear them through the roof. I tried to stop them but then Taylor and Jayzon said "YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE MARIA!" and just randomly slammed the door in my face. So when Jib and Vax were wanting proof of Taylor's existence, Jayzon said "oh no--what are we going to do!?" and then Taylor went into the family photo's, putted a name of it and just sended the link in 7 seconds. Taylor wanted revenge to what we were doing to delete her user/account. And she was acting all nice to Jib because she was showing off and pretending to be her old self. And then they made me a hoax and made themselves hoaxes. When I was getting ready for school after that day, they saw my user get blocked, they got a huge "high five". I started weeping and blocked my saftey settings off of this wiki meaning that it made Vax's and Jib's users get deleted for some reason by thinking they were "vandilizing" me. And I restored my saftey settings. I will leave this wiki on 10/25/14. Mariastudys (talk) 00:40, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys Maria, please stop making up excuses as to why you were banned. The ban will still stand until the allotted time passes, or an administrator thinks you've suffered enough. Begging isn't going to help. Edit: I didn't realize that this post was directed toward me. I'm sorry, but what I've said still stands. I don't feel that it's safe to have you back on this wiki until you manage to get your situation under control. PrimusGod (talk) 08:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about all of that. Taylp is moving today. (11/30/13) I agree with you that maybe i should mangage my situation. Arguments, Situations, Liars and goofy stuff its making this wiki more tougher. I'm going through a lot this week because ever since i got blocked, everyones being mean to me and I lost my friends. I cannot manage or be responsible for my account. If this works, i can reset my password. Besides, I told my parents about this and my password is now changed. If I have my block still going on and threats from others, then thats what I deserve :'( You didn't say happy birthday to Mariastudys on 11/25/13! (talk) 18:42, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys I just realized about my user, the User: Taylpstudys was User: Mariastudys by mistake. I'm saying that I saw Taylp's user history and the thing on chat, that didn't come out of my user, it was on a different computer and somehow had a user named Mariastudys meaning that someone or maybe Taylp copied my users history because on the different computer, it had my username not existing (its a glitch) so that person copied my info, my name and my picture (i'm not making it up so i can be unblocked its the truth) I got a website with Taylp's info and my Info. Theres no link but, its the history. Mariastudys (talk) 20:32, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys RANDOM SPAMS BY STRANGERS WHO HAVE NOT HEARD OF "MARIASTUDYS" HEY! stop cursing on my account. You can get in serious trouble! and Jib, has a right to block people if they are spamming (even hoaxes too) and PrimusGod is just doing her "job". Oh and by the way, "ppl" or other text like that should'nt be aloud! And your soppose to put your signature under your message. People, stop SPAMMING my account! I just logged out and two wiki combutors messaged me?! Take these people down! You have bad grammar. If you are Taylp, or anyone else I am gonna ask you to leave! I am gonna clear my browser history and get these users off!(I am logging out and changing my password for now on) (To Primus and Jib: Thank you for your advice ^_^) Mariastudys (talk) 14:51, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys Hear This Look. Maria, i have no administrative power, but it's safe to say that you will be IP (the thing that's like a id for your electronic device) banned until you tell THE TRUTH. Of all the types of people out there i hate, one-uppers i hate the most. Now. I don't care if you have an Irken 'sister' named Talyp. I don't care if she's mean or anything. That's your responsibility to deal with, so I'm not going to sympathize. And lastly, just be yourself and make your FC, don't let the FC be you. Hubba. Jubba. Lollywash! (talk) 00:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't lemme put my ugly face on i know '''''IT! Okay. OH, and Happy Valentines Day! Taylp moved out of the house....I had this talk with Vax (link) so, I should make this clear that I should make us all pretend Taylp never existed and my block and my "lies" never existed. '''OKAY!!??? BECAUSE WORRYING ABOUT A STUPID SISTER IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT??!! 'God, its like i'm in KINDERGARTEN '''AGAIN' >:(. Mariastudys (talk) 12:50, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Mariastudys If you would like to solve your problems here by ingoring them , then by all means do so, but your block will not be revoked, if that's what you were getting at. When said block expires, you're welcome to do what you want, but until then, unless you have evidence supporting you, I would highly reccomend remaining silent. This is not a signature. I know you think it is, but it's not. I don't care what your teacher told you. This is NOT a signature. (talk) 20:24, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Jib. Besides, you admitted you were lying about Taylp, so saying that you weren't is going against what you had previously said. Just be honest- is she real or not? And just wait until the block is up, because they are NOT going to remove it ahead of time. Well, I have much work to do, so... Invader Ark, signing off! (talk) 23:14, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Invader Ark I'm not on this wikia anymore! Shut UP! I don't care about THIS. I'm on ''my ''wikia. And Taylp DOES exist! I'm not making alter egos! Please IGNORE me. Or I'm deleting EVERYTHING from this talk page. Talk to me on my wiki! -_- Mariastudys (talk) 11:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Mariastudys Hi Maria. What's up? bby com back, u can blame it all on meee (talk) 18:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC)